The WO 2008/155716 discloses an optical biosensor in which frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR) of a light beam is detected and evaluated with respect to the amount of magnetic particles at a binding surface. Magnetic fields are used to attract the magnetic particles to said surface for an accelerated binding and to wash unbound magnetic particles away before a detection is made.